


Probabilidade

by mrsprongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsprongs/pseuds/mrsprongs
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy precisava de alguém que não se importasse com o seu sobrenome assombrado e que não ligasse para seu jeito calado. Ele precisava de alguém que mudasse a cor de seus cabelos com feitiços quando ele não estava prestando atenção e ele precisava de alguém que arrancasse um sorriso dele quando o peso de tudo parecia ser demais.Rose Weasley precisava de alguém que não se aproximasse dela por seu nome famoso e que a escutasse tagarelar por horas. Ela precisava de alguém que escrevesse pequenas histórias embaixo de suas anotações da aula de Herbologia quando ela não estivesse prestando atenção e ela precisava de alguém que a fizesse rir quando ela não estivesse se sentindo feliz.Qual era a probabilidade de eles encontrarem isso um no outro? Eu diria que bastante alta.[LONG-FIC — SCORPIUS/ROSE]
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Probabilidade

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ História ficcional e não-oficial escrita sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> ♦ A história se passa no mundo bruxo.
> 
> ♦ A maioria dos personagens pertence à J.K. Rowling, assim como todo o mundo mágico.
> 
> ♦ PROBABILIDADE vai falar da história deles do primeiro ao sétimo ano, desde que eles se conheceram. Provavelmente vou dar mais foco ao quinto, sexto e sétimo ano.
> 
> ♦ PROBABILIDADE definitivamente não segue a história de C*rsed Chi*d. Eca.
> 
> ♦ PLAYLIST DE PROBABILIDADE: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5lwrnXp5xzqTwSGgLLwWMX?si=beWZwubORPKHqAgjZ5z-lQ
> 
> ♦ PROBABILIDADE também está disponível no Nyah!Fanfiction (https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/639105/Probabilidade/) e no Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/230674836-probabilidade)

A palavra PROBABILIDADE deriva do Latim _probare_ (provar ou testar). Informalmente, provável é uma das muitas palavras utilizadas para eventos incertos ou conhecidos, sendo também substituída por algumas palavras como “ _sorte_ ”, “ _risco_ ”, “ _azar_ ”, “ _duvidoso_ ”, “ _incerteza_ ”, dependendo do contexto.

Com Scorpius e Rose, não foi _sorte_. Talvez até tivesse sido, mas a garota gostava de acreditar que sorte e coincidências não existiam — Apenas o destino e as escolhas que você deve fazer. Eles certamente correram muitos _riscos_ para ficar juntos. Ambos tinham muito _azar_ em suas vidas amorosas, mas um parecia ser o trevo de quatro folhas do outro, ou até de cinco. Eles poderiam até parecer um casal _duvidoso_ , mas não havia nenhuma _incerteza_ em seu relacionamento. De fato, se havia uma coisa da qual ambos tinham certeza era que eles se amavam.

Albus Potter ria sempre que pensava na palavra _probabilidade_ ao olhar para seus dois melhores amigos de mãos dadas, andando pelo corredor em direção à aula em sua frente. Não entendia muito de matemática, muito menos de aritmância, mas se havia algo que ele sabia era que a _probabilidade_ de Scorpius e Rose ficarem juntos era de 0%. Ou, pelo menos, deveria ser de 0%.

Ele imaginava o que teria acontecido entre os dois se, no dia primeiro de setembro de 2017, Scorpius não tivesse se sentado em frente a ele.

E é exatamente aí que começa nossa história: no dia em que escolhas banais, como em que cabine se sentar, aumentaram a chance de Scorpius e Rose se apaixonarem em 100%. Ou até bem mais.


End file.
